


Shorn

by azryal



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azryal/pseuds/azryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fix something </p><p>Cuz I've had enough of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorn

"Sit down."

"Why?"

Ragnar put a hand on his shoulder and pushed. 

"Don't question me. Now be still."

Athelstan was certainly still when he felt the cold edge of the knife along his neck. "Ragnar..."

There was a growl and a slap to the side of his head. "Quiet."

When the tugging on his hair began, Athelstan gasped. Then there was a rip and his head flopped to the side, released. It happened again and again and as it did, he grew lighter. 

"This did not suit you. We will leave it long here," Ragnar said, pulling the gathered top to indicate, but the rest will be short."

Swallowing, Athelstan sat silent until he no longer felt the knife. There was more insistent yanking and he winced at the pain in his head, but he did not speak. He had a frown on his face when Ragnar stopped toying with his hair. 

Until he felt gentle fingers run up the back of his neck. "This is much better," Ragnar whispered into his ear.

And then there was a dish before him, polished silver so fine and shiny his face reflected back at him. His hair was gone, cut until he could see the lobes of his ears peeking out. Already the unruly curls were returning, twisting to lie upon his temple and brow in soft ringlets. Atop his head, where his tonsure used to be, was a loose braid made of three smaller ones, all bound with leather thongs and a clasp of gold at the end. It fell to one side, dangling above his shoulder. 

Ragnar's face appeared in the reflection beside his own. The man's free hand toyed with the clasp but his eyes were on Athelstan's. "This will grow, and when you get your arm band next spring, you will have a match."

Athelstan smiled, bright and happy, and returned Ragnar's embrace.


End file.
